La Última Oportunidad Fanfic
by Arlette Blacklen
Summary: Bella está a días de concluir sus estudios en el instituto y aún no ha encontrado la ocasión para dirigirse a Edward Cullen, se le presentará una oportunidad única para intentarlo: El Baile de Graduación. ¿Será Bella capaz de hacer su sueño realidad?
1. Convencida

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Convencida**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

- Hola Bells!!! – saludó alegremente mi amiga Angela al llegar a nuestro lugar en el comedor escolar, era la hora del almuerzo del día lunes en nuestra última semana de clases, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, hacía tan poco que me había mudado a este pequeño pueblo y ya estaba a pocos días de graduarme!

- Hola – Contesté con desdén, la verdad es que sabía a que se debía su gran entusiasmo, este viernes sería el tan esperado baile de graduación y todas las chicas de la escuela, incluyendo a Angela, estaban extasiadas por la actividad. Bueno, no todas, sinceramente a mi la idea de ir a un baile de graduación no me apetecía en lo más mínimo y menos considerando que no tenía pareja, Mike Newton intentó innumerable cantidad de veces convencerme de ser su pareja, sin embargo había logrado disuadirlo argumentando que no me gustaban ese tipo de actividades y convenciéndolo de invitar a Jessica, una de mis compañeras de grupo que literalmente se moría por él. Por otra parte Angela se las había arreglado para invitar a Erick, quién gustoso aseptó, y así; mis compañeros ya estaban prácticamente listos para asistir a la dichosa reunión.

- Ay Bella todavía no puedo creer que no nos vayas a acompañar, de verdad, Porqué no vienes con nosotros?... va a ser divertido – insistía Angela en un intento más por convencerme…

Angela por favor no siguas sí, ya te dije que los bailes no son lo mío, yo no bailo y esas aglomeraciones de gente… no sé…. Me marean – le expliqué igual a como lo había hecho ya tantas veces antes.

- Pero Bella – Ahora era Erick quién intervenía.

- De verdad chicos no sigan con esto, no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión -

- Vamos!, es la última vez que estaremos juntos – argumentó Angela.

Eso no es cierto! – espeté – Aún queda la graduación.

- Bella sabes muy bien a que se refiere Angela – excelente, ahora Jessica se agragaba a la discusión – es la última vez que podremos disfrutar y divertirnos juntos antes de… - no terminó la oración, Jessica podía llegar a ser muy sentimental en ocasiones, el hecho de separarnos la estaba afectando más de lo normal, a veces podía llegar incluso a exasperarme.

- Jess por el amor de Dios!, no empieces a llorar de nuevo – a Mike también le molestaban en ocasiones las actitudes de Jessica – no le insistan más, si no quiere ir, no la molesten sí – genial!, Mike como siempre jugando a mi salvador…

Ya estaba completamente convencida de que no asistiría al dichoso baile, sólo habría una manera de que me decidiera a asistir, y que ocurriera sería un verdadero milagro, si tan sólo él me hubiera invitado… Pero que tonta eres Bella!, que posibilidades hay de que un hombre que no te ha dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo y que, además; es del grupo de los más populares de todo el instituto se acerque a ti, una insignificante estudiante, para pedirte que seas su pareja en el baile…

- Por qué aun no te has decidido a hablarle Bells – Dí un respingo al ser sacada bruscamente de mis pensamientos…

- No sé a que te refieres Angela – no me percaté del momento en que me había quedado sola con ella.

- No mientas Bella, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, o crees que no he notado como lo miras – maldición, no había notado que mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos mi mirada estaba fija sobre él.

- Tan obvia soy? – pregunté algo avergonzada

- Pues, la verdad, un poco – Angela rió por lo bajo – pero sería extraño que una chica no se pierda viendo a semejante bombón – Ahora su risa se volvió más audible provocando que yo riera también…

- Es que no sé Angela, me da mucha pena, y si hago el ridículo, y si me ignora? –

- Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que sucederá realmente – mi amiga podía llegar a ser tan sabia a veces, sin embargo el temor del rechazo me impedía siquiera acercarme a él.

- Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo – me levanté de golpe de mi asiento, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y volví a caer en el – bueno, talvez otro día

- Ningún otro día, si no es hoy, entonces cuando? – Angela tenía razón, nada perdía con intentarlo, si me rechazaba, ya pronto acabaría las clases y no lo volvería a ver, ese pensamiento causó que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho, jamás lo había tomado de esa manera, no volverlo a ver, no volver a mirar su hermoso cabello, sus bellas facciones y sus penetrantes ojos verdes, no volver a ver a Edward Cullen, eso iba a ser realmente trágico.

- Hoy, hoy será el día en que Isabella Marie Swan le dirigirá la palabra a Edward Cullen – dije más para mi misma que para mi amiga

- Así se habla! – me animó.

Y me dispuse a cruzar el comedor, se encontraba sentado en la mesa situada en la otra esquina del salón, caminé a paso lento por temor a caerme y decidida a hablarle de una vez por todas. Llevaba ya más de un año amándolo en secreto sin tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, lo más cerca que había llegado a hablarle fueron tres o cuatro ocasiones en las que nos topamos de frente y nos dijimos un simple "hola". Aún recordaba claramente el primer día que lo ví.

Flashback

_Estabamos en este mismo salón, ocupando las mismas mesas de siempre, yo era la chica nueva de la escuela, el juguete nuevo solía decir Jess, el bicho raro, una chica que había crecido toda su vida en Phoenix y se había decidido a vivir con su padre el jefe de policía a el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Me senté a comer tranquilamente mi merienda y decidí inspeccionar un poco la situación a mí alrededor, muchos de los alumnos murmuraban cosas entre ellos mirándome provocando que me sintiera aún más nerviosa por ser mi primer día, continué observando a las demás personas hasta que dí con su mesa. Ahí estaban los 5 chicos más atractivos que había visto en mi vida, tres hombres, dos mujeres. De los chicos, uno era alto y corpulento de cabello castaño, otro también alto de cabello rubio pero un poco más delgado y el último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y con el cabello despeinado de un color castaño dorado. Las chicas, una rubia con aspecto de modelo de revista y la otra de esta baja, delgada con facciones de duendecillo y cabello castaño oscuro._

_- Quienes son ellos? – pregunté a Jess aún deslumbrada por su atractivo._

_- mmm.. pues, el chico rubio se llama Jasper Hale y su hermana es la porrista que parece modelo, Rosalie – dijo mi amiga entre risitas – El chico musculoso se llama Emmet, es el capitán del equipo de futbol, las pequeñita es Alice y el de cabello castaño dorado es Edward, ellos son los hermanos Cullen, son los chicos más populares de la escuela. – terminó mi amiga con un tono algo molesto, sería… envidia?_

_- Y supongo que la chica porrista y el capitán son novios – expresé al notar que estos dos estaban algo acaramelados_

_- Pues sí, son novios desde hace mucho, existen rumores de que se casarán el otro año, Jasper y Alice también son pareja, el único que aún sigue sólo es Edward, parece que ninguna chica de la escuela es suficiente para él – concluyó con desdén… _

Continué mi caminata hacia mi objetivo con la mirada estampada en el piso deseando que todo me saliera bien, me encontraba a escasos metros de su mesa y levanté un poco la vista esperando no encontrarme con su mirada cuando noté que la mesa en la que se suponía estaba sentado se encontraba vacía, no había notado en que momento habían salido del salón, miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con la mirada de desilusión de mi amiga. Regresé a mi asiento sintiéndome la más estúpida de todas y con unas ganas enormes de llorar…

- Maldición Bells, perdimos una oportunidad de oro, esa maldita rubia los sacó muy pronto de aquí – dijo Angela algo molesta, yo seguía aún sin poder hablar – sabés, creo que deberías ir al baile –

- Por Favor Angela deja de seguir con eso – no me encontraba de humor para seguir lidiando con sus insistencias

- Escuché un rumor por ahí de que Edward irá solo al baile – comentó mi amiga con un doble sentido en su tomo que logré captar inmendiatamente

- Estás segura? – pregunté algo sorprendida

- Pues, eso me comentó July, dice que lo escuchó discutiendo con su hermana la semana pasada, que ella lo iba a obligar a asistir aunque fuera solo – me dijo Angela al oido.

- Y eso qué, que tiene que ver con que yo vaya al baile?

- No seas tonta Bella, si tu vas sola al baile y el también, quién sabe, talvez pase algo – concluyó mi amiga intentando convencerme de asistir a la actividad, la verdad, parecía una buena opción, no había planeado nada para ese día, pensaba quedarme en casa viendo la tele o leyendo algún libro, así que, que perdería con ir al dichoso baile de graduación…

- Sabes, creo que si iré, como tú dices, talvez pase algo – le repetí con el mismo tono que lo había dicho ella.

- Excelente, ahora, a buscar tu vestido – dijo más animada de lo que esperaba

- Ah no, yo no pienso usar vestido Angela, no va conmigo – repliqué, en mi vida había usado uno, y mucho menos zapatos altos, definitivamente debía detener a Angela antes de que se fuera a los extremos.

- Como? Acaso piensas ir a tu baile de graduación en jeans y una remera? – preguntó en tono sarcástico

- Pues sí! – le contesté segura y tajante

- Estás loca Bella, mínimo déjame conseguirte un vestido sencillo, prometo que no será nada despampanante, simplemente algo más formal que unos tennis – explicó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Está bien, pero nada que llame la atención, me lo prometes… -

- Te lo prometo Bells –

Y así comenzaron las carreras para conseguir el vestuario que utilizaría el viernes por la noche, ese mismo lunes nos dimos a la tarea, bueno, Angela se dio a la tarea de elegir un vestido para mí, fuimos a varias tiendas en Port Ángeles, yo solamente me limité a probarme los vestidos y decir: "me gusta" o "no me gusta". Luego de una larga tarde logramos encontrar uno en el cual me sintiera cómoda.

El resto de la semana paso super rápido, entre preparativos finales y cambios de último momento el instituto se había vuelto un completo caos, las chicas estaban contando las horas para el baile mientras Mike intentaba no perder la tranquilidad con la exitación de Jess y Erick corría afinando los últimos detalles del sonido, que como era costumbre le había sido asignado, yo por otro lado me dediqué a observar a los demás correr y a meditar lo que pasaría ese día, esa sería mi última oportunidad para asercarme a Edward, aún no tenía claro que haría pero estaba segura de que no podía perder ese último acercamiento, era sencillamente imperdonable.

Y así entre tanta espera y corre corre, el día llegó, Angela me hizo ir a su casa para prepararme, cuando le comenté a Charlie que había cambiado de opinión y que finalmente me había decidido a asistir al baile no hizo más que mirarme con ojos de "estás segura Bella" a lo que yo respondí asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, la idea de ir al baile en sí no era de mi agrado, lo que realmente me impulsaba era la oportunidad de ver a ese hombre por última vez. Manejé lentamente hacía la casa de Angela, sabía que éste iba a ser un día largo, entre vestidos, maquillaje y peinados, el sólo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que sintiera náuseas. Aparqué frente a la casa de mi amiga, bajé lentamente del auto y me dirigí a paso aún más lento hacía la puerta, tratando de evitar lo inevitable…

- Bella!, apresúrate, se nos va a hacer tarde – gritó Jess asomándose por la puerta principal.

- No exageres Jessica, si apenas es la una de la tarde y el baile es a las seis – le dije con un tono un poco molesto, detestaba que fuera tan desesperada.

- Hablo en serio Bells, hay mucho por hacer, debemos peinarnos, maquillarnos… - dejé de prestar atención a lo que decía y simplemente pasé a su lado para entrar a la casa.

Subí las escaleras seguida por Jessica que aún seguía hablando, de donde sacaba tanto aire para parlotear como lora?.

- Hola Ang – saludé mientras entraba en su habitación.

- Hola Bella! – respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – te estábamos esperando –

- Si… ya lo creo – respondí sarcásticamente al notar la cómoda de Angela repleta de sombras, labiales, rubor, pinzas, tenazas y otras cosas más que no logré identificar.

- Cambia esa cara Bells, parece que fueras para tu ejecución en vez de a tu baile de graduación – expresó Jessica colocándose frente a mí.

- Chicas saben bien que esto lo es lo mío – espeté

- Tu tranquila, para eso nos tienes a nosotras – respondió Jess con un aire de superioridad que sólo logró preocuparme más, Ang solamente me guiñó un ojo y me dió una media sonrisa.

Y de esa manera comenzó la misión "Transformando a Bella", yo simplemente me senté en la silla y dejé que ellas se encargarán de mí, solamente les pedí que no hicieran nada extravagante. Me sentía como en sala de cirugía, lo único que lograba ver eran las manos sobre mí haciendo quién sabe que cosas, varias veces intenté verme en el espejo pero deserté por miedo de lo que pudiera observar, decidí que lo mejor era no verme para no entrar en pánico.

- Lista – dijo Jess girándose frente a espejo.

- A que bien Jess, te ves muy linda – le afirmé – además ya era hora, los chicos deben estar algo desesperados, llevan ya veinte minutos esperándonos –

- Está bien, está bien, salgamos ya! – Jess realmente estaba más eufórica de lo normal hoy.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, en ese momento agradecí que las chicas no hubieran insistido en los zapatos de tacón de aguja que habían en la tienda, con ellos me había estrellado contra el suelo al primer paso, las había convencido de utilizar unos zapatos negros de punta con un tacón no tan pronunciado, a mi me parecieron lindas y ellas aseguraron que lo eran y que, además, calzaban perfectamente con mi vestido y en general con el vestido que era negro strapless con corte en la cintura y vuelos que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, perfecto, eso fue lo que murmuré en cuanto lo vi, no era extravagante pero tampoco desentonaba como para llevarlo al baile. Salimos de la casa no sin antes recibir grandes halagos por parte de los chicos, cosas como "wow" e "increíble" salieron de la boca de mis compañeros provocando que mi rostro se pusiera como tomate, nos subimos al auto de Mike y nos dirigimos hacia el baile.

- Vas a deslumbrarlo – susurró Angela en mi oído, era la única que conocía la verdadera razón por la que había cambiado de opinión con respecto al baile.

- Eso espero Angela, eso espero – murmuré deseando con todas mis fuerzas que así fuera, ésta sería la última oportunidad, la última.


	2. “La nueva amiga de los populares”

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 2**

"**La nueva amiga de los populares"**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_**  
**

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento cerca del gimnasio del instituto, ciertamente me pareció un poco ridículo que decidieran hacer el baile ahí dado que el lugar no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero en fin, ese no era mi problema, el mío era un poco más… complicado.

Bella… acaso piensas quedarte ahí sentada? –

Eh, como dices? – Pregunté a Jess algo confundida.

Que te bajes del auto Bells, ya llegamos – Dijo Angela entre risitas.

Ah, eh, sí, ya voy – no me había percatado de que ya todos habían bajado del auto, yo era la única que seguía dentro. – Ando un poco distraída – me excusé.

Sí, se nota – Comentó Mike en un tono de burla.

No seas grosero Mike!, es su primer baile, es normal que esté nerviosa – intervino Ang guiñeándome un ojo.

Bueno bueno, vamos a entrar o qué? – Apresuró Erick.

Esta bien, tranquilo, ya me bajé – dije mientras descendía lentamente del auto, tendría el mayor cuidado del mundo para no terminar estrellada contra el suelo.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del gimnasio la cual estaba adornada con algunos globos, nada fuera de lo normal pensé, era una decoración algo sencilla. Sin embargo bastó con atravesar la puerta principal para quedar completamente sorprendida. Donde había quedado el gimnasio me pregunté.

Wow! – Fue lo único que mis labios lograron articular.

Esta hermoso! – Expresó Angela – Mejor de lo que me habría imaginado.

Escuché que Alice Cullen fue la encargada de la decoración – Comentó Jessica en voz baja – Realmente se lució.

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Toda la decoración era en color negro y plateado. Había un arco enorme de globos frente a la entrada, cintas colgando por doquier además de flores y todo tipo de decoración inimaginable, todo sacado como de un sueño.

Debieron gastar una fortuna – Comenté.

Sí, de hecho el Dr. Cullen donó gran parte del dinero utilizado – Incluyó Jessica.

Parece que te informaste bastante – Dijo Mike dirigiéndose a mi amiga.

Sólo lo necesario – Contestó ella.

Hola chicos!!!, Bienvenidos!!! – Todos volvimos la vista hacia la voz que nos hablaba reconociéndola inmediatamente, Alice Cullen, la organizadora de toda esta locura de ensueño. Nos volvimos a ver incrédulos, los Cullen nunca, NUNCA nos habían dirigido la palabra, personalmente sólo una vez había hablado con Alice, y no fue que hablamos, simplemente estábamos en la biblioteca y me solicitó que le alcanzara un libro que yo tenía a la par, eso fue todo.

Hola Alice!- saludo alegremente Jess como hablándole a su mejor amiga, sólo le faltó lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, Mike volteó los ojos y Angela rió por lo bajo. – Todo te quedó hermoso! – exclamó Jessica eufórica, Alice la miró extraña y Ang intervino.

Sí Alice, todo está… precioso –

Muchas gracias chicas, pero el crédito no es sólo mío, Rose y Tanya También ayudaron al igual que las demás chicas del grupo de porrismo. – Claro!, Tanya, por un momento la había olvidado. Tanya era la mejor amiga de Rose, incluso más que Alice, y estaba locamente embobada con Edward, siempre vivía pegada a él como una garrapata, sin embargo al parecer a Edward no le agradaba mucho, yo no odiaba a la chica, sólo me molestaba verla encima de mi amor secreto todo el tiempo.

Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Alice exaltada mirándome – pero si es, Bella Swan cierto? – dijo asombrada.

Sí, eso creo – respondí apenada.

Como estás?, es un placer conocerte personalmente – expresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora ella era la eufórica. Jess volteó los ojos.

El placer es mío – le respondí otorgándole una tímida sonrisa.

Bella te vez preciosa – Exclamó – sinceramente jamás pensé verte vestida así – me miró de arriba abajo y luego desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía el otro lado del salón, seguí esa dirección topando mi vista directamente con la de Edward que me miraba de una manera seria y calculadora, como si me estuviera examinando, sentí como mi sangre subió y se acumuló en mi rostro.

Creo que te está viendo a ti – murmuró Angela a mi oído.

Eso creo – fue lo único que atiné a decir, me sentía tan estúpida, el sólo verlo provocara que mi repertorio de palabras se redujera considerablemente, como se suponía que iba a hablarle entonces?

Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos posible, no te imaginas el esfuerzo para convencerla de venir – expresó Angela haciéndome caer en cuenta de que Alice estaba aún frente a mi, dirigí mi vista hacía ella avergonzada deseando que no huviera notado como miraba a su hermano.

Eh, gracias por el cumplido Alice, tu también te vez grandiosa – Y ahí vamos de nuevo Bella, diciendo estupideces y cosas obvias, es una Cullen, los Cullen siempre se ven grandiosos.

Pues gracias Bella, pero te aseguro que hoy deslumbrarás a más de uno – expresó muy segura de sus palabras, eso era imposible, yo, deslumbrar, bueno, eso sólo valía la pena si lo lograba en una persona específicamente.

Debo admitir que aunque no te conozco siempre me agradaste Bella – me comentó Alice apartándome ligeramente del grupo – no me gusta la idea de ser… mmm… como dicen ustedes "popular", sinceramente me habría encantado hacer amistad contigo, sin embargo Rose y las chicas se empeñan en que los estudiantes no se mezclan con las personas de "nuestra clase" – expresó haciendo ademán de comillas en las últimas dos palabras – pero a mi eso no me importa, y , dado que es probablemente la última vez que te vea, me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo, bueno, el que mi novio me permita – terminó mirando por encima de mi hombro, me volteé y detrás mió se acercaba Jasper Hale vestido de traje entero color azul.

Donde estabas metida Alice?, tengo mucho tiempo buscándote - preguntó colocándose a su lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Socializando cariño, socializando – canturreó ella tomándolo del brazo.

Genial!, tu "socializas" y yo me quedo sólo en la mesa – expresó el chico haciendo un divertido puchero.

Lo siento en serio – se disculpó Alice llenando su rostro de besos, se veían tan tiernos.

Ups, lo siento – dijo ella soltándolo de repende, - Jasper… te presento a Bella Swan - Él dirigió su vista hacia mí y me inspeccionó cuidadosamente, como tratando de identificarme.

Ah, entonces tu eres Bella, mucho gusto! – expresó con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndome su mano, al parecer era un poco conocida entre los "populares".

Es un placer Jasper – expresé – bueno, creo que mejor regreso con mis amigos… -

Ahhh… por qué te vas tan pronto? – expresó Alice haciendo un puchero.

No la hostigues nena, ella quiere pasar tiempo con sus amigos y nosotros no somos sus amigos – dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa. Genial!, ahora había hecho sentir mal a dos potenciales "nuevos amigos".

Oh, no, no me refería a eso, es sólo que pensé… - intenté excusarme pero Alice me interrumpió.

Tranquila Bella, se perfectamente a que te refieres, ve con ellos, dentro de un rato paso por ti para que me acompañes a nuestra mesa si no tienes inconveniente de acuerdo? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En su mesa?, por Dios!, Alice Cullen me había invitado a sentarme con ella en la mesa de los "populares", Oh Cielos!, iba a estar en la misma mesa que Edward!, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Eh… sí claro!, me encantaría – expresé con una gran sonrisa.

Excelente!, entonces te vemos al rato – se despidió guiñeándome un ojo, Jasper únicamente se despidió con su mano y yo le correspondí de igual manera. Me dirigí hacia la mesa que habían tomado los chicos.

Eh, perdón, estás segura que te quieres sentar con nosotros?, chica amiga de los populares – expresó Erick entre risas, seguido por Mike y Angela, Jess sólo se limitó a mirarme, al parecer estaba algo molesta, sin embargo no le tomé importancia. Me senté entre Angela y Jess.

Como te fue con la chica Cullen? – me preguntó Ang al oído.

Bien!, es una chica super gentíl, me agrada, incluso me invitó a su mesa… - le susurré, Angela me miró con una sonrisa cómplice y yo simplemente asentí, esa era mi oportunidad para acercarme a Edward…

Pasamos un rato divertido conversando con los chicos, luego Jess insistió a Mike en que quería que la sacara a bailar, luego de algunos pucheros y berrinches mi amigo asintió y salieron rumbo a la pista de baile, Erick fue a ver a unos amigos así que Angela y yo quedamos solas finalmente.

Ok amiga, es hora de ver que vas a hacer – expresó mi amiga de manera divertida.

Para serte sincera, no tengo idea de que voy a hacer – le dije aterrada, era cierto, iba a sentarme en su mesa y no tenía la más remota idea de que le iba a decir, o de si iba a ser capaz siquiera de hablarle.

Debes tranquilizarte Bells, todo va a salir bien, de eso puedes estar segura, sólo debes sentarte ahí, e intentar hablar con él como lo harías con cualquier otra persona – me animó mi amiga.

Pues ese es claramente el problema, sabes que no soy de hablar con nadie, recuerdas como te costó que me abriera contigo, como pretendes que lo haga con ellos y peor aún… con él - . El miedo estaba empezando a apoderarse de mí, por Dios!, sería posible que no fuera capaz de hablarle, que hiciera el ridículo frente a él y todos sus amigos…

Bella! – me exalté al escuchar mi nombre y me encogí de hombros.

Bella! Bella! Bella! – canturreó Alice dando saltitos a mi alrededor – vamos amiga, acompáñame sí – insistió.

Eh, talvez dentro de un rato, no me gustaría dejar a Angela sola – expresé.

Por mí no te preocupes, yo voy a buscar a Erick, tengo ganas de bailar un rato. – dijo mi Judas amiga levantándose de su silla, la miré con ojos de asesina y ella me guiñeo un ojo y se fue.

Bueno Bella, que esperas, vamos – me animó Alice.

Vamos!- dije tratando de animarme también.

Caminé, o mejor dicho, Alice me remolcó hasta el otro lado del salón, había una mesa circular en donde estaba colocado todo su grupo. Pude distinguir a Rosalie con Emmet a su lado, había un asiento vacío seguido de Jasper y tres asientos más, antes de llegar a la mesa ví como llegaron Edward y Tanya desde distintas direcciones y se situación, ella a la par de Rosalie y él entre Emmet y Jasper, quedando así dos campos libres entre Tanya y Jasper. Finalmente llegamos a la mesa, Alice me situó junto a ella y se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Chicos! – chilló sobresaltando a todos incluyéndome.

Alice no grites así – la reprendió Rosalie.

Ay Rose, tu siempre tan abuela – se quejó Alice, Emmet se carcajeó y su novia le dio un codazo por las costillas, Jasper y Tanya rieron. Los miré a todos exceptuando a quién se sentaba entre Emmet y Jasper, aún no me sentía preparada para encararlo.

Chicos, quiero presentarles a una amiga, ella es Bella Swan – dijo la pequeña duendecillo señalándome – Bella, ellos son Tanya, Rosalie, y mis hermanos Emmet y Edward – explicó señalando a cada uno – a Jass ya lo conocías.

Hola Bella!!! – Dijeron al unísono.

Hola! – salude haciendo un ademán, miré detenidamente de izquierda a derecha dejando a mi hermoso tormento para el final, Tanya ni me miró, su vista estaba puesta en si eterno objetivo, Rosalie me dio una media sonrisa que se opacó con la enorme que me ofreció su pareja, reí por lo bajo, luego respiré profundo y dirigí mi mirada un poco más hacía la derecha... ahí estaba él, hermoso y perfecto en ese traje negro sin corbata, tan bello como siempre, noté que me miraba detenidamente, sonrió y luego desvió la vista… avergonzado?, intenté controlarme para no hacer el ridículo.

Siéntate acá – indicó Alice señalando la silla situada a la par de Tanya, la miré y ella me sonrió, luego dirigió su mirada a Edward.

Y, tienes novio Bella? – soltó Emmet de repente.

Emmet!!!!!!, no seas imprudente! – lo reprendió Rosalie.

Ehhh!, que tiene de malo, es sólo una simple pregunta – se excusó.

A ti que te importa si ella tiene o no tiene novio eh? – interrogó Alice.

La información no es para mí si eso creen, eso sólo que, sí ella está sola… pues, mi hermanito también está sólo, así que, no sé, talvez, podrían hacerse compañía. – me quedé fría, no supe que decir, la sangre comenzó a subir de nuevo acumulándose en mi rostro, miré hacia el lugar de Edward y noté que se estaba levantando.

Vez lo que lograste Emmet, sabes que a Edward no le gustan ese tipo de bromas, él está muy bien así. – volvió a reprender Rosalie.

No es eso nena, créeme que no es eso – dijo él sonriendo pícaramente hacía Jasper, quién lo acompañó sonriendo de manera similar.

Voy a ver que le sucedió a Ed – exclamó Tanya levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose en la misma dirección hacia la que salió Edward.

Realmente no sé como lo hace – dijo Alice.

Que cosa? – preguntó Rosalie.

No entiendo como puede seguir detrás de él cuando la ha rechazado tantas veces. – aclaró.

Ni idea, yo tampoco la entiendo – concordó Rosalie.

Seguimos conversando un rato entre bromas de Emmet algo pasadas de tono y regaños de su novia, increíblemente se me hizo fácil interactuar con ellos, pasamos un buen rato, aunque me extrañaba que ni Edward ni Tanya volvieran aún, sería que finalmente ella había logrado convencerlo?. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, al parecer mi última oportunidad estaba por irme al caño.


	3. Asimilando el Dolor

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 3**

**Asimilando el Dolor**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

Bella?... Bella?! – expresó Alice tocando mi hombro, nuevamente me encontraba perdida entre mis pensamientos…

Eh, lo lamento… - dije mirando mi refresco.

Que te sucede, llevas tiempo ya así, como perdida, te pasó algo? – interrogó con el seño fruncido, yo negué con mi cabeza intentando sonreir, no podía decirle lo que me pasaba, no podía decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano y que me dolía pensar en la posibilidad de que ahora estuviera con Tanya quien sabe donde y haciendo quien sabe que cosas… reprimí esos pensamientos para evitar que Alice siguiera interrogándome.

A qué universidad iran? – pregunté cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Eh, pues aún no lo sé, yo estoy a la espera de la respuesta a las solicitudes, Emmet espera conseguir una beca deportiva y Edward… pues, él es muy probable que consiga entrar a Harvard, es muy inteligente. – expresó mirando hacia la puerta de entrada – por cierto, donde diablos se habrá metido?, ya hace casi una hora que salió, me pregunto si habrá ido a la casa – murmuró pensativa.

No creen que talvez esté con Tanya? – expresó Rosalie algo insegura – talvez finalmente haya conseguido convencerlo… -

No lo creo – dijo Jasper muy seguro – estoy seguro de que estará por ahí sentado meditando, como lo hace siempre… -

O talvez simplemente esté divirtiéndose un poco con ella… - espetó Emmet guiñeando un ojo, sentí mis ojos humedecer…

No seas idiota Emmet!, sabes que Ed no es de ese tipo – recriminó Alice molesta – no digas esas cosas.

Tranquila nena… no te alteres, sabes como es Emmet – expresó Jasper abrazándola – deberías estar acostumbrada dado que se trata de tú hermano –

Sí, lo sé… pero en ocasiones es tan insoportable –

Puede que lo sea hermanita, pero sabes que te amo enana – dijo Emmet susurrando la última palabra…

Te mataré! – en un tono más alto de lo normal poniéndose de pie, Jasper la tomo por los hombros y la hizo volver a su asiento – odio que me llame enana – murmuró molesta para luego sacarle la lengua. Rosalie codeó a Emmet y éste soltó una sonora carcajada.

Se puede saber que es el escándalo en esta mesa? – dijo una voz varonil a mis espaldas – puedo escucharte claramente desde la entrada Emmet –

Era Jacob Black, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Emmet, alto, moreno de cabello negro y ojos penetrantes, bastante atractivo.

Mi cuñado y sus bromas pesadas – explicó Jasper riendo – como estás Jacob?

Todo bien! – exclamó mostrando sus blancos dientes en una hermosa sonrisa.

Jake Jake Jake! – exclamó Alice levantándose de su silla dando saltitos hacía él – pensé que no vendrías – expresó abrazándolo.

Tranquila Aly, deja tu euforia para tu novio – dijo él mirando a Jasper que sonreía, al parecer no le molestaba la actitud de Alice hacia su amigo. Ella se separó de él y se colocó a mi lado.

Levántate – me susurró – te presentaré a una nueva amiga – expresó mirando al chico.

Jake, ella es Bella … Bells, él es Jacob Black – dijo señalándonos respectivamente.

_Mucho gusto! –_ expresó con su gran sonrisa, el chico parecía realmente amable.

_Es un placer –_ dije sonriendo, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

_Jacob es de La Reserva –_ explicó Alice.

_Un quileute… -_ expresé

_Así es! –_ exclamó orgulloso golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

_Ven Jacob, siéntate con nosotros –_ indicó Emmet señalando la silla libre a mi lado, Rosalie hizo una mueca. Él caminó y se sentó sin dejar de mirarme.

_Que le sucede a Rosalie? –_ pregunté a Alice al oído algo confundida.

_No le agrada Jake –_ respondió entre risitas _– siempre se pelea con Emmet por su causa, ese par se mete en muchos problemas –_ susurró señalando a ambos chicos _– además, ella escuchó que Jake estaba planeando una despedida de soltero para Emmet con todo y strippers, eso la hizo odiarlo aún más –_ concluyó ahora seria.

_Y donde están Edward y Tanya? –_ preguntó Jacob _– no me digan que ya… -_ no concluyó la frase, sólo se limitó a levantar las cejas píraramente.

_Eso espero hermano! –_ exclamó Emmet _– de lo contrario comenzaré a pensar que Eddy se volverá sacerdote, o peor aún… es gay!!! –_ expresó con un exceso de drama en su voz colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, todos en la mesa reímos, Jacob se sujetaba su abdomen con las manos y reía a carcajadas, era un chico muy divertido.

_Oh por Dios!!! –_ exclamó Alice con un notable brillo en los ojos.

_Oh ohhh –_ exclamaron Emmet y Jacob al unísono y volvieron reir, Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

_No nena, por favor no… -_ rogó Jasper poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

_Vamos amor, es mi canción favorita y lo sabes –_ expresó ella haciendo un puchero. Al fondo escuché música electrónica, comenzaba a sonar el tema Sandstorm de Darude. Alice se levantó de un salto y jaló a Jasper del brazo.

_Nena en serio, no seas cruel –_ Jasper rogaba como si lo condujeran directo a la guillotina. Alice sonreía y lo jalaba de brazo más y más fuerte. Finalmente él cedió levantándose y caminando hacia la pista arrastrando los pies.

_Siempre logra convencerlo –_ dijo Jacob entre risas.

_A él no le gusta bailar? –_ pregunté confundida.

_Si le gusta –_ expresó el chico – _el problema es… sólo mira –_ dijo señalando con su cabeza la pista. Busqué entre la gente a la pareja y noté un espacio vacío cerca del centro, Jasper bailaba con el rostro literalmente estampado al suelo, busqué a Alice, pero no la encontré, miré a Jacob que reía a carcajadas…

_Más hacia la derecha Bella –_ indicó señalando con su mano sin dejar de reír… seguí la dirección de mi brazo y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Una chica bailoteaba como loca por todo el salón, su cabello se movía en todas direcciones mientas sus brazos se movían a todo su alrededor…

_Esa es Alice? –_ pregunté confundida entre risas.

_Así es… -_ indicó Emmet sin para de reir _– vez por qué Jasper no le quería sacar, ella no baila mal, pero con esa canción se pone como loca, se transforma la enana! – _exclamó Emmet ya sin aire a causa de la risa…

_Pobre de mi hermano… -_ dijo Rosalie negando con su cabeza sin dejar de reir _– no se como puede soportarlo… -_

_Vamos a bailar preciosa! –_ exclamó Emmet levantándose.

_Mmm… mientras no bailes como ella… -_ expresó Rosalie levantándose. Ambos rieron y caminaron hacia la pista.

_Te gustaría ir a bailar? –_ preguntó Jacob algo inseguro…

_Mmm… no lo creo… -_ respondí negando con la cabeza, él me miró algo resentido… demonios!, me había malinterpretado! _– no!, no es que no quiera bailar contigo, es que… yo no bailo –_ expliqué haciendo una mueca.

_Yo tampoco –_ expresó levantándose de su silla _– vamos –_ me ofreció su mano.

_De verdad Jacob, no se bailar, no quiero hacer el ridículo – _

_Tranquila, no creo que hayas más ridículo que yo –_ dijo sonriendo _– vamos!_

Me levanté lentamente tomando su mano, caminamos hacía la pista y nos situamos junto a Emmet y Rosalie.

_Santo Cielo! –_ exclamó Emmet con dramatismo _– Jacob Black va a bailar, esto no me lo pierdo –_ dijo parándose en seco mirando a Jacob de arriba abajo _– vamos hermano… hágale hágale! –_ dijo levantando las cejas.

_Muy gracioso –_ expresó mi "pareja de baile" estampando su mirada en el suelo. Me acerqué lentamente a él…

_Tranquilo, no le hagas caso –_ dije a su oído y noté como su cuerpo se estremeció…

_Gracias! –_ murmuró cerca de mi rostro.

Comenzamos a bailar, si así puede llamársele a lo que hacíamos, nuestros movimientos eran completamente descoordinados, no parábamos de reír, Emmet intentaba imitar a Alice y Rosalie lo sujetaba, o por lo menos lo intentaba, no era sencillo contener a un mastodonte como él, durante unas tres canciones más estuvimos en la pista…

_Estoy algo cansada –_ murmuró Rosalie hacía su novio.

_De acuerdo, volvamos a la mesa –_ respondió él tomándola del hombro.

_Quieres sentarte –_ preguntó Jacob algo agitado.

_La verdad sí –_ expresé deteniendo mi "baile".

_Uf!, que bien!, ya estaba cansado –_ exclamó limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente.

_Ésta no parece la condición física de un deportista –_ espeté mirándolo de arriba abajo.

_Créeme, esto es más difícil que correr en un campo de fútbol –_ explicó señalando la pista de baile. Ambos reímos y caminamos hasta la mesa, me senté en mi silla sin dejar de ver como Jacob jadeaba a causa del cansancio, sen sentó a mi lado sonriendo y dirigió su vista al frente…

_Eddy!!! –_ exclamó _– donde diablos te habías metido? –_ Edward, miré abruptamente hacia el frente encontrándome con un Edward molesto, realmente molesto, ya no llevaba su saco y sus mangas estaban recogidas hasta los codos y su mirada perdida en la mesa.

_A ti que te importa Jacob! –_ expresó sin dejar de ver la mesa.

_Mmm… ya veo, parece que tuviste otro altercado con Tanya –_ dijo Jacob acariciando levemente su barbilla _– volvió a besarte? –_ preguntó interesado.

_Eso-a-ti-no-te-im-por-ta –_ Edward lo miró con furia en los ojos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y volteó los ojos. Murmuró algo que no logré comprender…

_Que te pasó hermano? –_ preguntó Emmet confundido _– mira si fue por lo de antes en serio lo lamento, no pensé que te fueras a molestar –_ expresó intentando disculparse.

_Vez lo que conseguiste Emmet! –_ recriminó Rosalie. En ese momento aparecieron Jasper y Alice y se sentaron en sus lugares.

_Por qué siento cierta tensión en el ambiente –_ expresó Jasper con el seño fruncido.

_Ni idea! –_ dijo Jacob mirándome mi mirada seguía perdida en Edward que movía impacientemente los dedos sobre la mesa _– Bella quieres un refresco? –_ el movimiento se detuvo de golpe.

_Ah… que cosa? –_ pregunté, no logré escuchar bien lo que me dijo.

_Que si quieres otro refresco?, es que noté que se acabó el de tu vaso –_ explicó señalando el mismo.

_Ah… sí, esta bien –_ Jacob tomó el caso y se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa de bebidas, sentí un gran peso sobre mí y miré a Edward, su mirada estaba fija en mí, sus ojos irradiaban fuego…

_Donde está Tanya? –_ preguntó Alice.

_No tengo idea –_ respondió Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

_No estaba contigo? – _interrogó Rosalie.

_Estaba, ahora no –_ expresó fríamente sin dejar de mirarme…

_Hola!!! – _exclamó una voz a mis espaldas.

_Tanya maldita sea al fin apareces! –_ exclamó la rubia mirando sobre mí. Volteé la cabeza para encontrarme con una Tanya radiante, estaba notoriamente feliz, su cabello un poco enredado y su vestido algo arrugado, miré a Edward y él le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa torcida, no pude soportar más el dolor que me causaban las ideas que comenzaron a cruzar por mi cabeza y me levanté súbitamente de la silla…

_A donde vas Bella? –_ preguntó Alice.

_Vo… voy al baño –_ respondí sin mirarla.

_Estás bien? Quieres que te acompañe? –_ interrogó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

_No, tranquila, estoy bien, ya vuelvo –_ expresé caminando sin rumbo fijo, escuché a Alice decirme algo pero no presté atención, necesitaba salir de ahí, me faltaba el aire, mi respiración era entrecortada, mis ojos estaban completamente cristalinos, Edward había estado con Tanya, de eso no había la menor duda, estaba sin saco, su camisa desordenada y ni que decir de Tanya con esa enorme y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, tropesé y lentamente caí hacia el suelo, unos brazos me sujetaron y me levantaron, me limpié los ojos para distinguir a quien tenía al frente.

_Lo siento… -_ murmuré

_Que te pasó Bella?! – _preguntó el chico frente a mí, era Jacob _– Santo Cielo que te sucedió? –_ interrogó limpiando mi rostro con su pañuelo.

_No es nada, sólo necesito salir de aquí –_ exclamé intentando esquivarlo, el me rodeó con su brazo, su piel era caliente y reconfortante…

_Te acompaño –_ expresó dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

_Bella! –_ escuché a mi derecha, miré y era Angela con el ceño fruncido, miró a Jacob y luego a mí, se acercó rápidamente _– que te pasó amiga? –_

_No te preocupes Ang, sólo necesito salir un momento –_ expliqué entre sollozos.

_Yo la acompañaré –_ expresó Jacob.

_Estar segura? –_ preguntó Angela aún con su ceño fruncido, yo asentí con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos de hablar…

_De acuerdo –_ murmuró dirigiéndose a su mesa nuevamente.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, Jacob me dirigió hasta su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto…

_Siéntate por favor –_ indicó señalando el asiento, me coloqué de costado dejando mis pies fuera del auto, el dolor era simplemente insoportable…

_Quieres contarme que sucedió? –_ preguntó colocándose de cuclillas frente a mí, negué con la cabeza, lo único que quería y necesitaba en este momento era llorar, desahogarme por todo el dolor que albergaba mi corazón.

_De acuerdo - _expresó levantándose, caminó hacia la puerta trasera, la abrí, se inclinó hacia el interior y volvió a enderezarse.

_Toma un poco, te hará bien –_ expresó brindándome un bote con agua.

_Gracias –_ susurré y tomé un gran sorbo.

_Segura que no quieres hablar al respecto? –_ insistió arqueando una ceja.

_Si, segura… -_ pregunté un poco más tranquila…

El asintió y se recostó al auto a mi lado, yo tomé dos sorbos más de agua…

_Muchas gracias –_ expresé devolviéndole el bote.

_No hay de qué –_ dijo tomando un sorbo el también. - _Los asuntos del corazón son complicados – _murmuró.

_Que dices? –_ pregunté fingiendo no saber a que se refería.

_Es por eso que estás así, lo sé, conozco a las mujeres, tengo dos en casa –_ explicó encogiéndose de hombros…

_Y que me aconsejas Dr. Corazón? –_ pregunté con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz, él sonrió.

_Querida amiga dolida –_ comenzó como narrando una carta, reí por lo bajo _– yo que tú intentaría olvidarlo, los hombres no valen la pena, todos son iguales –_ terminó colocando sus manos en su cadera e inclinándose hacia el frente y haciendo una falsa voz de mujer, me morí serio solté una carcajada y él me siguió, era imposible no reír a su lado… _- vez!, así te ves mucho mejor, sonriente, alegre –_ expresó acariciando mi mejilla.

_Gracias Jacob! –_ expresé con una sonrisa.

_Bah!, déjate de formalidades, dime sólo Jake ok – _

_Ok, Jake –_ me levanté del auto, el pequeño tacón de mi zapato se atascó en una grieta y me caí de frente, Jake reaccionó rápidamente agarrándome por la cintura, mis brazos rodearon su cuello…

_Ups!, que torpe soy, gracias –_ dije mirando a sus ojos.

_Reflejos de deportista –_ alardeó arqueando una ceja _– no hay de qué –_ guiñeó un ojo.

_Que bien se ven juntos!, justo para tomarles una foto, lástima que no traje mi cámara! –_ exclamó una aterciopelada voz al otro lado del auto con él mayor sarcasmo que le fue posible, me giré abruptamente, Edward nos miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, pasaba su vista de uno al otro, miré a Jacob con ojos como platos y el me soltó inmediatamente…

_Espero que sean muy felices juntos y se casen y tengan muchos quileutillos –_ exclamó Edward dándonos la espalda y caminando hacia el gimnasio… mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y mi vista se volvió borrosa…


	4. Adios Última Oportunidad

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Adios Última Oportunidad…**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

Sentí un gran boquete abrirse paso en mi interior, observé como se alejaba, mis ojos se volvieron más cristalinos que antes…

_Bella?! –_ exclamó Jacob sosteniéndome por la cintura…

_Estoy bien –_ murmuré recobrando la postura.

_Edward Cullen no eres más estúpido porqué no eres mas viejo! –_ exclamó Jake mirando a Edward, éste se dio vuelta lentamente y regresó colocándose frente a la puerta del conductor _– que no te das cuenta? _

_Estás ciego? –_ interrogó Jake molesto golpeando el techo del auto…

_Si me doy cuenta y sí lo veo, parece que te resultó increíblemente fácil convencerla, ahora que sigue?, llevarla a tu pequeña cabaña en La Push? –_ inquirió con sarcasmo y repudio en sus ojos _- eres más fácil de lo que pensé Isabella –_ lo miré con ojos como platos, me deslicé lentamente hasta entrar en el auto, coloqué mi cabeza sobre mis piernas, me sentía mareada, confundida y extremadamente dolida, por qué me trataba de esta manera?, que le habíamos hecho para merecernos todo su desprecio?...

_Como puedes hablar así de Bella idiota! –_ exclamó Jake rodeando el auto _– eso si que no te lo voy a permitir –_ levanté mi vista rápidamente y vi como Jake se colocaba en posición de pelea con sus puchos al frente…

_Jake no! –_ exclamé saliendo rápidamente del auto…

_Bella!, Chicos! –_ exclamó una voz tras nosotros, nos volteamos ligeramente, era Jasper seguido por Emmet, más atrás divisé a Alice y Rose acercándose rápidamente

_Se puede saber que está sucediendo aquí? –_ inquirió Emmet con el ceño fruncido…

_Acá tu inseparable compañero está con ganas de demostrarme lo muy macho que es –_ expresó Edward señalando a Jake con su dedo. Emmet miró a Jake arqueando una ceja…

_Disculpa amigo pero tú delgaducho hermanito se las está buscando… -_ dijo Jake _– acaba de ofender a Bella –_ explicó…

_Es eso cierto? –_ preguntó Jasper seriamente…

_Yo simplemente digo lo que veo –_ se defendió Edward mirándonos a ambos _– nadie los tiene por venir a exhibirse en el estacionamiento –_ musitó encogiéndose de hombros…

_Y se puede saber que fue lo que viste exactamente?! –_ pregunté exaltada, ya me estaba exasperando _– porque que yo sepa no estábamos haciendo nada!, nada comparado con lo que tú estuviste haciendo con Tanya! –_ las palabras salieron atropelladamente, me tapé la boca de inmediato ahogando un grito, todos voltearon a verme incluyendo a Edward con su seño completamente fruncido. Una risa burlona se dibujo en su hermoso rostro…

_Eres una completa ignorante –_ expresó fríamente _- Lo que suceda entre Tanya y yo no es asunto tuyo Isabella– _espetó cruzándose de brazos, el desprecio con el cual me nombraba era espantoso, la opresión en mi pecho era cada vez más insoportable _– además Tanya y yo no nos mostramos en público, acaso no saben que es un Mo-tel? –_ musitó con un tono como si le explicara a un discapacitado. Escuché a Jake gruñir a mi lado. Miré hacia atrás y noté a los Cullen y los Hale mirándonos expectantes, junto a Rosalie se situaba Tanya con preocupación en su rostro. Más atrás algunos estudiantes comenzaban a llegar.

_Cierra el pico Cullen o lo lamentarás –_ espetó el moreno acercándose a él con toda la intención de golpearlo. Corrí hacia él.

_Tranquilo Jake contrólate –_ dije colocándome frente a él y posicionando mis manos en su abdomen_ – no lo hagas… no vale la pena –_ expresé dando una mirada rápida a Edward y negando con mi cabeza. Jamás pensé que el pudiera llegar a ser tan estúpido, en ese momento me maldije por amarlo, como podía amar a un idiota como él?…

_Si, claro… para que negar lo que es evidente –_ musitó Edward, me volteé y él me miraba fijamente con su ceja arqueada. Un calor me inundó por completo, caminé a largas zancadas hasta llegar a tener mi rostro muy cerca del suyo, nuestras frente estaban casi juntas…

_Tal parece que el ignorante eres tu Cullen –_ solté en su cara y seguidamente golpeé su abdomen con mi puño derecho, se arqueó a causa del dolor… _- esto es para que sepas que a las mujeres se les respeta y para que la próxima vez preguntes antes de sacar conjeturas –_ expresé alejándome de él y situándome junto a Jake.

_Lo mismo digo Bella!!! –_ gritó entre quejidos. Tanya corrió hacia él…

_Te encuentras bien Ed? –_ preguntó mirándome rápidamente con rabia en el rostro y ayudándolo a incorporarse, Edward la apartó de un empujón y se levantó solo…

_Tienes mano dura Bella – _expresó Emmet dándome una palmadita en el hombro…

_Lo siento –_ expresé avergonzada _– no fue mi intención hacer este espectáculo –_ expresé con mi rostro plantado en el pavimento…

_No te preocupes linda, él se lo merecía –_ murmuró a mi odio, miré su rostro y me ofreció una breve sonrisa…

_No entiendo que le sucedió, es la primera vez que se comporta de ésta manera tan inmadura –_ musitó Rosalie colocándose junto a Emmet y entrelazando sus brazos.

_Si preciosa, la verdad es bastante extraño, hablaré con él en casa –_ expresó Emmet abrazándola.

_Bueno chicos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que esto se vuelva un completo circo –_ expresó Jasper tras nosotros, volví mi vista y noté como el número de estudiantes fuera se había incrementado notablemente, Jake me abrazó y hundí mi rostro en su pecho…

_Te saco de aquí? –_murmuró a mi oído, me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminamos lentamente hasta su auto, me situó en el asiento del copiloto…

_Bella! – _expresó Alice acercándose a mi ventana _– te encuentras bien amiga? – _preguntó acariciando mi rostro, mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas…

_Creo que sí Alice –_ murmuré mirando el parabrisas _– lo lamento mucho yo… -_

_No tienes de que disculparte tontita, toda la culpa es de mi hermano por comportarse como un completo estúpido –_ expresó secando mis lagrimas con su mano _– tu tranquila si – _

_Está bien –_ espeté intentando sonreir…

_A donde la llevarás? –_ preguntó a Jake que ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor.

_No te preocupes –_ fue lo único que se limitó a responder encendiendo el auto.

_Cuídala mucho… -_ murmuró Alice alejándose del vehículo, el vidrio empezó a subir.

_Claro que lo haré –_ espetó Jake acelerando en neutro intentando alertar a la multitud…

Los estudiantes se dispersaron mirándonos fijamente, bueno, mirando el auto ya que las ventanas son polarizadas… miré por la ventana de Jake, Edward se dirigía a su Volvo, Tanya lo seguía unos pasos más atrás, muy obvio pensé, dado que ahora están juntos, los demás se dirigían al Jeep de Emmet rápidamente. Miré por mi ventana, mis amigos estaban entre la aglomeración, Angela tenía un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro al igual que Erick, Mike parecía estar bastante molesto y Jessica miraba hacia los tres autos con una de sus cejas arqueada… lentamente salimos del campus…

_Hacia donde nos dirigimos –_ pregunté mirando a Jake, el no me miraba…

_A un lugar más tranquilo –_ espetó mirando el retrovisor.

Condujo en silencio, miré hacía mi ventana y me percaté de que nos dirigíamos en la misma dirección en la cual quedaba mi casa, el auto dobló la cuadra y se estacionó justo frente a mi casa…

_Que hacemos aquí? –_ pregunté con el ceño fruncido…

_Es tu casa no? –_ espetó Jake con incredulidad en su rostro…

_Si, pero… como sabes que es mi casa? –_

_Por favor Bella, cualquiera en éste pequeño pueblo sabe donde es que se ubica la casa del Jefe Swan –_ dijo graciosamente…

_Es cierto, mi padre –_miré mi rostro en el retrovisor, mi maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre a causa de las lágrimas, mi cabello completamente arremolinado… miré la entrada y suspiré profundamente al notar que el auto de la comisaría no estaba, Charlie no se encontraba en casa. La verdad no me encontraba en condiciones de encararlo en este momento, que pensaría si me viera llegando con un chico completamente desconocido y en este estado?...

_No vas a salir? –_ di un respingo, la puerta de mi lado estaba abierta y Jake me sujetaba el brazo…

_Si… claro –_ murmuré bajando lentamente del auto con su ayuda, caminé a paso retardado hasta la entrada, el me siguió inseguro. Llegamos a la puerta.

_Muchas gracias por traerme Jake –_ expresé buscando las llaves bajo el masetero que se encontraba en el marco de la ventana. _– lamento todo este malentendido –_ murmuré abriendo la puerta…

_Bella, creo que deberías hablar con alguien al respecto_ – musitó acercándose a mi espalda _– no puedes estar así, si quieres, puedes hablarlo conmigo –_ murmuró colocándose a mi lado. Lo consideré por un momento, Jake me inspiraba confianza a pesar de conocerlo hacía unas cuantas horas y realmente necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

_Pasa –_ le indiqué abriendo la puerta.

Entramos a la casa, caminé directamente hasta la cocina, él se recostó en el marco de la entrada, me dirigí al refrigerador…

_Pasa Jake siéntate –_ expresé señalando una de las sillas del comedor _– _

_Quieres un refresco? – _pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él, asintió con la cabeza, saqué dos gaseosas de lata y me senté frente a él pasándole uno de los refrescos. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, solamente se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, la suya acompasada, la mía, algo acelerada. Tomó un gran sorbo de refresco y tragó sonoramente.

_Lo amas cierto? –_ preguntó ocasionando que me exaltara _– no es necesario que lo digas Bella, se te nota a leguas –_ levanté la vista y él miraba mi rostro.

_Soy tan obvia? –_ pregunté haciendo una mueca.

_Si, bastante –_ respondió con una media sonrisa.

_Soy una completa estúpida –_ murmuré apretando fuertemente la lata del refresco vacía, se dobló ligeramente en mis manos…

_Tu no eres estúpida –_ exclamó tomando mi mano _– el estúpido es Edward que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene en frente, no entiendo como pudo decir todas esas cosas si él… –_ no concluyó la idea y se tapó la boca con la mano q no sostenía la mía _– boca floja! –_ murmuró muy bajito.

_Si él que Jake? –_ pregunté con el seño fruncido.

_Nada Bella nada… no me hagas caso –_ expresó soltando mi mano y tomando la lata con ambas manos, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso…

_Ah no… ahora me vas a decir a que te refieres con eso… -_ expresé molesta _– quiero saber Jake, necesito saber – _

_Bueno, de todos modos tarde o temprano te darías cuenta… -_ musitó relajándose nuevamente _– no tienes un atisbo del porque de la reacción de Edward al vernos juntos? –_ preguntó tomando nuevamente mis manos, analicé detalladamente su pregunta, ciertamente no me había tomado el tiempo para pensar el por qué de su comportamiento, intenté encontrar una razón lógica pero mi cerebro no lograba generar ninguna…

_Para serte sincera Jake… ni idea –_ expresé con toda la sinceridad del mundo…

_Como que ni idea!, hablas en serio, de verdad no sabes? –_ preguntó sorprendido, yo negué con la cabeza…

_La verdad es que eres bastante ingenua o distraída Bella –_ expresó desordenando mi cabello con una de sus manos _– es más que claro nena, si tu eres obvia, el te gana por mucho… está tan enamorada de ti como tu lo estás de él… que no lo ves? – _me quedé fría con los ojos como platos, Edward Cullen enamorado de mi?, esto era algo que siempre esperé pero al escucharlo sonaba increíblemente absurdo, miré a Jake fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era segura, completamente segura.

_Ya basta Jake! –_ exclamé levantándome súbitamente de la silla _– no es justo que te burles de mí, sabía que no debía confiar en ti, al fin y al cabo eres amigo de ellos… -_ expresé saliendo de la cocina…

_Pero es la verdad Bella, no te estoy mintiendo –_ dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando mi brazo.

_Cierra la boca Jacob Black! – _expresé exaltada, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mis mejillas _– no me hagas esto por favor, no quiero llorar más –_ caminé hasta el sofá y me senté, subí mis piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos, mi cabeza calló lentamente sobre mis rodillas.

_Linda por favor cálmate… - _suplicó Jake sentándose a mi lado, aunque algo alejado _– de verdad que no te miento, en mi vida he sido tan sincero como ahora, ese hombre está loco por ti, sólo que es un maldito cobarde que en todo este tiempo no se atrevió a hablarte, es la verdad Bella, por favor confía en mis palabras… -_ dijo acercándose un poco…

_Jake es que es imposible –_ expresé entre sollozos levantando mi rostro _– como podría él estar enamorado de mí… ni siquiera estoy a su altura –_ murmuré apoyando mi mentón en mis rodillas…

_Como que no estás a su nivel Bella? –_ expresó levantándose y colocándose de cuclillas frente a mi _– ni que fuera de la realeza o algo así – _

_Yo no soy nadie Jacob! –_ exclamé mirándolo a los ojos.

_Que dices? –_ expresó frunciendo el ceño _– claro que eres alguien, eres una chica preciosa y muy divertida, con la que se puede hablar a gusto y entablar una hermosa amistad, inclusive algo más… -_ terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro…

_A que te refieres con algo más? –_ pregunté con el seño fruncido _– acaso yo… acaso yo te gusto? –_ pregunté limpiando las lagrimas que seguían alojadas en mi rostro…

_No, para nada –_ expresó entre risas _– lo siento si estabas considerando causarle celos a Eddy conmigo pero ya estoy con alguien… -_ dijo con un notable brillo en su mirada…

_Tienes novia? –_ pregunté bajando mis piernas lentamente…

_Si, si tengo novia –_ musitó rodeando los ojos _– es una chica de Port Ángeles, su nombre es Nessie, bueno… Renesmee, es que yo suelo llamarla así, me considero un chico completamente enamorado de su novia –_ expresó guiñeando un ojo…

_Ups!... disculpa, es que como me defendiste a capa y espada frente a Edward… - _

_No me gusta que traten mal a las mujeres Bella, como te dije antes, tengo dos en casa así que las comprendo perfectamente… - _expresó sentándose nuevamente junto a mí…

_Y por qué no le explicaste que tienes novia? –_ pregunté girando mi cuerpo para estar frente a él… _- es más, por qué ella no te acompañó al baile? – _

_Edward lo sabe… de hecho todos lo saben, solo que siguen creyendo que soy un casanova, no he logrado quitarme esa etiqueta de encima –_ murmuró haciendo una mueca _– y ella no vino por que está en Europa –_ una pequeña mueca se dibujó en su rostro, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa _- le dieron una beca completa para estudiar allá, estoy muy orgulloso de ella… -_ sus ojos brillaban aún con más intensidad _– cuando terminen las clases iré a visitarla…-_

_Pues me alegro mucho por ti Jake, por lo menos uno de nosotros logrará ser feliz… -_ murmuré mirando mis manos…

_Que dices tontita, tu también vas a ser feliz… ya lo verás –_ una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro mientras sacaba el móvil de su pantalón…

_Que haces Jake?! –_ pregunté exaltada…

_Planeando una confrontación… -_ expresó levantándose del sofá _– Hola?... Alice?... necesito de tu ayuda pequeña… -_


	5. Entrando en su Territorio

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Entrando en su Territorio**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

_Confrontación Jake? De que diablos estás hablando? –_ pregunté un tanto confundida.

_Un momento –_ murmuró hacia la bocina del teléfono _- Sí nena, confrontación, ya es hora de que ustedes dos arreglen ésta situación, de lo contrario pasaran sufriendo el resto de sus vidas –_ expresó rodeando los ojos _– ahora si me disculpas, tengo a la enana al teléfono –_ dijo señalando el móvil, escuché como Alice le gritaba algo que no logré entender, ciertamente le había molestado que la llamara enana.

_Bueno bueno, disculpa Alice, sabes que se me pegan las malas costumbres de tu hermano –_ se disculpó Jacob dirigiéndose fuera de la puerta principal.

La sangre escapó por completo de mi rostro, presentarme frente a Edward y expresarle todos los sentimientos que he guardado de él por años, contárselo todo!, eso iba a ser desastroso, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar volviéndose gelatina, esa sensación ya se estaba volviendo común en mi. Me lancé hacia atrás cayendo nuevamente en el sofá… Hablar con Cullen, por Dios hablar con Edward Cullen de mis sentimientos, jamás en la vida había hablado con nadie de mis sentimientos y ahora tendría que enfrentarlo a él, no, no lo haría, no me rebajaría a ser humillada por él nuevamente, me levanté de un salto y salí para decirle a Jake yo no tendría participación en esto, busqué en el patio delantero… nada, a la orilla de la carretera… nada, corrí al patio trasero, ni rastro… Donde diablos se había metido?, bueno, la verdad no importaba mientras no volviera, corrí a mi habitación y me cambié la ropa, unos vaqueros, una blusa de manga larga, mis botas, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Jacob apareciera nuevamente… a mitad de las escaleras me tropecé con mis propios pies rodando hasta llegar a la plata baja…

_Torpe! –_ murmuré para mi misma levantándome del suelo. Salí y me di vuelta para poner el seguro a la puerta. Alguien se aclaró la garganta a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta lentamente plantando mi mirada en el suelo.

_A donde se supone que vas Bella? -_ preguntó Jacob aguantando las ganas de reir, levanté lentamente el rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, tenía el seño fruncido… - Tengo que volver a preguntar? – musitó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, su papel de "padre responsable sobreprotector" hizo que me riera.

_Esto es una locura Jacob, no pienso ir –_ expresé segura y firme cruzándome de brazos.

_Tenemos dos opciones Bella – _pronunció tocándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos _– o vas por las buenas, o vas por las malas –_ musitó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

_No puedes obligarme –_ dije apoyándome en la puerta aún con los brazos cruzados.

_Eso crees Bella, no me retes –_ murmuró colocando nuevamente ambas manos en sus caderas.

_No te estoy retando Jacob, simplemente no me vas a obligar a ir –_ murmuré acercando ligeramente mi rostro al suyo.

_Eso lo veremos –_ expresó arqueando una ceja. Sus ojos reflejaban una picardía que me preocupó. En un movimiento rápido se agachó y rodeó mis rodillas levantándome para cargarme en uno de sus hombros.

_Estás loco!, esto es secuestro! –_ grité moviéndome para zafarme de su agarre, pateando su pecho y golpeando con mis puños su espalda. Nos dirigíamos a su auto.

_Es por tu propio bien Bella, por el tuyo y el del estúpido de Edward –_ dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Me introdujo en el auto, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el lado del conductor, intenté abrir pero la puerta tenía seguro.

_Es inútil Bella – _murmuró mientras entraba al auto mostrándome las llaves.

_Esto es un grave error Jacob Black, estás secuestrando a la hija del Sheriff –_ expresé forzando la puerta.

_No sigas Bella, iras a hablar con Edward y punto –_ dijo arrancando el auto.

Comenzamos la travesía por las calles de Forks, luego de unos minutos abandonamos el pueblo…

_A donde vamos? –_ pregunté con el seño fruncido _– en serio me estás secuestrando Jacob –_ dije golpeando ligeramente su hombro con mi puño

_Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas –_ expresó entre risas _– solo limítate a disfrutar el viaje -_

_Por qué hablaste con Alice y no con Emmet?, ustedes son amigos no? –_ pregunté girándome para darle la espalda a la ventana.

_Que te dije de las preguntas Bella –_ dijo rodeando los ojos _– en fin, si no hay más remedio… es cierto que Emmet es mi amigo, pero Alice es, por decirlo de alguna forma, la experta en unir parejas -_

_A que te refieres exactamente –_ pregunté interesada, Alice haciendo de cupido sonaba algo chistoso…

_Verás, gracias a Alice fue que Emmet tuvo las agallas para hablarle a Rose, y gracias a ella es que no han terminado todavía, puede ser muy buena intermediaria… -_ explicó mostrando su deslumbrante dentadura en una gran sonrisa _– y pues, en mi caso, ella fue la única que me apoyo cuando quise reformarme y dejar mi vida de "casanova" –_ musitó haciendo señas de comillas con su mano derecha.

_Y como logró eso? – _

_Verás, yo estaba cansado de rondar de chica en chica, quería una con la cual pudiera tener una relación como la de Rose y Emmet, debo admitir que llegué a tenerles mucha envidia, talvez por eso siempre metía en problemas a Emmet –_ expresó entre risas _– Alice es una excelente persona a la que le puedes pedir consejos, ellas siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas, esas que tu realmente necesitas escuchar, le expliqué mi situación y me dijo… -_ se aclaró ligeramente la garganta _- "tranquilo Jake, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ya decidiste cambiar, es lo más importante , ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentres a la chica adecuada" –_ dijo con voz aguda haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de la chica Cullen, soltamos a reir.

_Eres un pésimo imitador – _le dije entre risas.

_Si, lo sé –_ expresó riendo también, luego se volvió serio _– sus palabras me dieron la fuerza y contancia que necesitaba, tres semanas después conocí a mi Nessie en La Push, había salido a pasear con unas amigas, fue amor a primera vista, desde ese día no perdimos contacto, cinco semanas después nos hicimos novios, ya tenemos ocho meses juntos –_ el brillo en su mirada cada vez que hablaba de su novia era desconcertante, sería posible que un hombre amara de esa manera a una mujer?. Sería posible que Edward me llegara a amar de esa manera?

_Hemos llegado –_ expresó Jake, no había notado que el auto estaba detenido, Jake saltó fuera del auto y yo me volteé para salir, estábamos frente a una enorme, lujosa y despampanante casa, me quedé estática junto al auto.

_Donde estamos Jake? –_ pregunté con el seño fruncido.

_Pues –_ murmuró colocándose a mi lado y aclarando su garganta, supe que otro drama se acercaba, intenté no reir antes de tiempo… _- te presento la HUMILDE Y MODESTA MANSION CULLEN! – _expresó exaltado con su brazo extendido frente a su pecho, haciendo una línea imaginaria frente a la casa, su tono sonó como el de los presentadores de programas de concursos cuando presentan un premio. Reí a carcajadas.

_Vamos! –_ exclamó halándome del brazo.

_J… Jake –_ murmuré sin moverme de mi sitio.

_No me digas que también tendré que llevarte alzada ahí –_ dijo señalando con su dedo la puerta de la casa – se te está volviendo costumbre.

_Tengo miedo Jake –_ musité aterrada… Nadie, ese era el adjetivo que me definía en comparación con los Cullen… nadie, su gran mansión, sus lujosos autos, su indiscutible belleza, yo no hacía nada aquí, éste sin duda no era mi lugar… tendría que enfrentar a Edward en su territorio, gelatina en vez de piernas, otra vez…

_Tranquila preciosa, todo saldrá bien, puedes estar segura de ello –_ dijo Jake rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, caminamos lentamente hasta la puerta principal, Jake tocó dos veces y ésta se habrió…

_Hola chicos –_ murmuró Alice abriendo la puerta, Jake me miró a los ojos, respiré profundamente y asentí, entramos en la casa.

Si por fuera parecía despampanante, por dentro era increíble, lujo y confort en cada rincón, me sentí empequeñecer de repente. A la derecha la sala con dos enormes sofás blancos, un televisor de plasma y un home teater, al fondo un enorme ventanal que mostraba en todo su esplendor el bosque lluvioso. Al frente unas escaleras y a la izquierda una gran puerta.

_No te preocupes amiga – _murmuró Alice acercándose – _todo saldrá bien… -_ me abrazó fuertemente _– mi hermano te ama, no lo dudes – _susurró a mi oído lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo escuchara, se separó de mi y sonrió.

_Donde está? –_ preguntó Jake en un susurro, por qué todos hablaban como si estuvieran en un hospital o funeraria?, eso sólo ocasionaba que el miedo se volviera más fuerte…

_Está en su habitación, Emmet le está dando una reprimenda –_ contestó Alice entre risitas…

_Mi gran hermano puede ser un maldito, pero en ocasiones llega a ser un amor –_ me dijo ella tomándome de la mano _– vamos a la cocina, quieres un café? –_ musitó halándome del brazo, miré a Jacob…

_No te preocupes por mí, el Xbox me espera –_ expresó señalando el aparato bajo el televisor

_Si vamos Bella, dejemos a Jake con el sustituto de Renesmee, por que eso es el Xbox, su sustituto, el segundo amor de Jake aunque creo que aún no tiene claro a cual quiere más… -_ dijo la chica entre risas.

_Alice! –_ gritó Jake furioso. Ella le sacó la lengua y corrió hacía la puerta de la izquierda.

_Vamos Bella que me va a matar! –_ gritó antes de perderse tras la puerta, miré a Jake y me ofreció una gran sonrisa seguida de un guiño.

Caminé lentamente siguiendo el camino recorrido por Alice, entré a la cocina, Alice estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador y Rosalie estaba sentada en una silla comiendo una manzana.

_Quieres pastel Bella? –_ preguntó Alice asomándose por la puerta del refri.

_Está bien –_ contesté aun de pie junto a la puerta.

_Ven, siéntate –_ me dijo la rubia señalando la silla junto a ella, caminé lentamente hasta el sitio y me senté.

_Lamento haberles arruinado la fiesta chicas – _murmuré mirando mis dedos y jugando un poco con ellos.

_No te preocupes Bella –_ dijo Rose colocando su mano sobre las mías _– de todos modos ya estábamos algo cansadas cierto Alice… - _expresó mirando a la Cullen que ahora estaba cortando unos trozos de pastel.

_Claro!, pierde cuidado Bella… - _exclamó la chica dándome una gran sonrisa.

_Y donde está Jasper? –_ pregunté intentado evitar ese tema que estaba segura ellas querían tratar.

_Fue a dejar a Tanya a su casa… -_ murmuró Rosalie

_Sí, ella no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer aquí –_ expresó Alice fríamente.

_Alice! –_ recriminó la rubia con mirada asesina.

_Es la verdad Rose, ella tiene bien claro que mi hermanito no quiere nada con ella, deberá irse haciendo a la idea de que no pertenece a ésta familia, ni lo hará nunca, el lugar ya ésta ocupado. –_ expresó Alice con voz segura mirándome fijamente.

_Bueno, no quiero discutir contigo cuñada –_ dijo Rosalie levantándose de su asiento _– iré a ver un poco de televisión mientras espero a que mi osito se desocupe –_ se dirigió a la puerta.

_Jake está jugando Xbox! –_ gritó Alice a lo que Rose bufó.

_Entonces iré a la habitación de Emmet –_ musitó la rubia resignada dejando la cocina.

_Se que debes estar nerviosa Bella –_ expresó Alice entregándome una taza de café y un trozo de pastel en un plato _– es comprensible, sobretodo por el violento comportamiento de mi hermano en el estacionamiento –_ expresó poniendo los ojos en blanco _- déjame aclararte que él no suele comportarse así, es el más pasivo de la familia, su actitud se debe a que los celos lo atacaron como nunca y no supo controlarse, eso fue todo –_ musitó con una sonrisa en su rostro – _el te quiere Bella, realmente te quiere –_ murmuró sentándose a mi lado.

_Yo no sé Alice, tengo miedo, temo ser rechazada por él, temo que me hiera como lo hizo hace unas horas, temo que me mire con la misma rabia, con el mismo odio… -_ mi voz se perdió en un susurró, el terror se estaba apoderando de mí.

_Eso no sucederá de nuevo, te aseguro que el Edward que bajará las escaleras en unos momentos será completamente distinto a el que te atacó tan vilmente en el baile, tu tranquila si? – _Alice me abrazo y yo le correspondí, me sorprendió sentirme tan abierta con ella a pesar de conocerla hacía escasas horas. Jake tenía razón, era reconfortante hablar con Alice, la paz y la seguridad volvieron a mí.

Tomamos nuestro café en silencio mirando como una pequeña llovizna caía fuera de la ventana… un grito proveniente de la sala nos exaltó.

_Maldita oxigenara! –_ gritó Jacob furioso _– trae ese cable ahora mismo! –_ su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal. Miré a Alice asustada, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_Me encanta ver sus discusiones –_ murmuró levantándose súbitamente de la silla _– Vamos! –_ expresó exaltada halándome del brazo, si esta chica seguía así me lo desmontaría en cualquier momento. Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos a la sala, Jake estaba a un lado del televisor con una expresión entre súplica y rabia, Rosalie, junto al ventanal entre abierto con un cable en su mano, la cual estaba fuera de la ventana.

_Oh Jake!, el cable de alimentación! –_ exclamó Alice con tono dramático mientras me guiñeaba un ojo _– eres perversa Rose –_ la rubia mostró una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba el cable.

_Rosalie devuélveme el cable ahora! –_ exclamó Jake intentando acercarse a ella, cada vez que lo hacía la rubia amenazaba con soltar el dichoso cable.

_Es mi turno de usar el televisor –_ demandó la rubia con orgullo.

_No seas así Rose… tu puedes usar el televisor de la habitación de Emmet –_ dijo el chico haciendo un puchero.

_Uy!, la llamó Rose –_ murmuró Alice _– está desesperado_ – dijo entre risas…

_Pero yo quiero ver en éste Black!, así que me dejarás ahora mismo –_ exclamó la rubia, el cable se deslizó suavemente por sus dedos…

_NO! –_ exclamó Jake con horror, Alice rió a carcajadas y unos estrepitosos pasos bajando las escaleras hicieron que todos miráramos tras nosotras.

_Que está sucediendo aquí? –_ preguntó Emmet con su seño fruncido, tras él… Edward.

_Tu inseparable amigo no me deja ver la televisión –_ expresó Rosalie haciendo un puchero.

_No hermano!, tu noviecita está a puntos de tirar el cable de alimentación del Xbox por la ventana –_ repuso Jacob señalando a la rubia.

_Que tu que?! –_ exclamó el Cullen mayor mirando a Rosalie con ojos como platos. Alice no paraba de reir.

_Ahora se acerca la mejor parte –_ murmuró entre risas, noté como Edward reía también tras nosotras, mi cuerpo se tensó, estaba tan cerca.

_Rose, nena, muñequita, mi amor, corazón –_ pronunció Emmet acercándose lentamente a ella con sus manos en alto _– no puedes tirar el cable nena, no, no debes, sabes muy bien lo que significa el Xbox para mí preciosa, no me puedes hacer esto – _murmuró tomándola de las manos. Rosalie sonrió y metió la mano que tenía el cable _– vez amor, así es, sabes que me moriría si le pasa algo al Xbox –_ murmuró Emmet acercándose a ella para besarla.

_Tu quieres más al Xbox que a mi no es verdad? –_ preguntó Rosalie haciendo otro puchero. Emmet la miró en silencio.

_Error! –_ susurró Edward a mis espaldas.

_Emmet! –_ exclamó la rubia empujándolo por el pecho y sacando su mano nuevamente por la ventana. _– tu quieres más a ese maldito aparato que a mí! –_ expresó molesta señalando con su mano libre el Xbox.

_Eso no es cierto preciosa –_ expresó acercándose lentamente a ella.

_Si lo es, dudaste cuando te pregunté –_ dijo ella entre sollozos.

_No linda tu sabes que eres lo más preciado para mí –_ musitó acercándose nuevamente a ella.

_Hablas en serio osito? –_ expresó ella con cara inocente.

_Ya ganó mi hermano –_ murmuró Alice sonriendo.

_Claro que si preciosa, yo te amo –_ dijo él colocándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos. En un movimiento rápido le quitó el cable y se lo lanzó a Jake _– vamos amor, dame un poco de ese delicioso pastel que chocolate que hiciste hoy… -_ murmuró cerca de sus labios antes de besarla suavemente…

_Vamos –_ dijo ella rodeando la cintura del Cullen mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

_Gracias hermano! –_ exclamó Jake sonriente. Emmet le guiñó el ojo antes de abandonar la sala.

_Eh… Bella… -_ murmuró una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas haciendo que me estremeciera, me volteé y Edward me miraba fijamente, su expresión era seria… _- podemos hablar?_ – preguntó indeciso.

_Eh… claro –_ murmuré mirando a Alice, ella me abrazó y se lanzó a uno de los sofás.

_Por acá –_ indicó él señalando una puerta bajo las escaleras. Lo miré insegura y me regaló una media sonrisa, respiré profundo y caminé lentamente sintiendo que mi corazón se me saldría por la boca, estaba a puntos de enfrentar lo que tanto había estado esperando y que a su vez tanto miedo me había causado… mi amor por Edward Cullen…

* * *

_**Bueno chiks! Quiero agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y vibras positivas, me alegra muchísimo que les guste mi historia... Quisiera comentarles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, así que pronto conocerán el final de la historia... **_

_**Para quienes me pidieron Edward POV... lamento no poder complacerles dado que ya la historia estaba completa desde hacía tiempo, por lo que no pude cambiarla...**_

_**Muchas Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo ;)**_

_**Besos y Abrazos...**_

_**Arlette!!!  
**_


	6. Por que los Finales Felices, sí existen

**La Última Oportunidad**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Por que los finales felices, sí Existen!**

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

Caminé lentamente, lo más lento que me fue posible, siguiendo los elegantes pasos de Edward hasta llegar a esa puerta tras las escaleras, él se recostó en el marco al lado de la perilla y espero pacientemente hasta que estuve a su lado, miré hacia arriba y, por un momento, me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas frente a una gran puerta, me sentía diminuta, insignificante, la puerta parecía hacerse más y más grande…

_Pasamos –_ sugirió él en un susurro, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, me aterraba desconocer lo que estaba frente a mí, no tenía idea de lo que encontraría al abrirse esa puerta. Edward colocó su mano sobre la perilla y la giró lentamente, luego empujó suavemente la puerta con su mano, la estancia era un enorme comedor, una gran mesa rectangular con diez sillas alrededor de ella, Edward entró y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

Uno… Dos… Tres pasos al frente… inhalé profundamente y el aire se escapó por mi boca, sólo era un comedor… sólo eso…

_Por qué tan nerviosa –_ preguntó él con su dulce voz _– acaso pensaste que te traía a un cuarto de tortura o algo así – _inquirió de forma divertida cerrando la puerta y colocándose a mi lado.

_No, no es eso_ – respondí con mi vista plantada en la gran mesa _– sólo que no estaba segura de a que me enfrentaría –_ agregué levantando ligeramente la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes, mi tormento. A primera vista me pareció increíble lo que veían mis ojos, su mirada era dulce, cariñosa.

_Lamento lo que sucedió ésta tarde Bella_ – expresó con total arrepentimiento en su rostro _– fui un idiota, lo sé, no debí tratarte así –_ continuó caminando hacía adelante y recostándose en la mesa _– muy merecido tuve el golpe – _concluyó frotándose con la palma el abdomen.

_Yo también lo siento mucho, no debí golpearte –_ me disculpé acercándome un poco a él _– pero tu me provocaste_ – me excusé con una media sonrisa.

_Si, lo admito, soy culpable –_ aseguró levantando las manos en señal de rendición, ambos sonreímos. _– creo que hay mucho de que hablar, quisieras sentarte? –_ preguntó señalando una de las sillas, caminé a ella y me senté, era el primer asiento del lado izquierdo, el se sentó en la cabecera a mi lado.

_Primeramente quisiera aclararte que entre Jacob y yo… -_ comencé pero el colocó un dedo en mi boca.

_Eso no es necesario Bella, se muy bien que entre ustedes dos no hay nada, Jacob tiene novia –_ expresó alejando el dedo de mi boca.

_Si, el me lo contó –_ asentí aun sintiendo el pequeño calorcito que quedó en el lugar donde había estado su dedo hacía sólo instantes, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente por el simple contacto, inspiré profundo en un intento por controlarme.

_Espero algún día perdones mi insensatez –_ musitó jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa, más para él mismo que para mí.

_No te preocupes, olvidemos ese asunto si –_ expresé, un suave contacto me hizo darme cuenta de que, inconcientemente, había colocado mi mano sobre las cuyas, la quité inmediatamente. Él solamente sonrió.

_Como tú digas –_ expresó con una perfecta sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento _– además creo que hay algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar –_ dijo algo nervioso. Nos quedamos en silencio, abrí mi boca para decir algo y volví a cerrarla, no sabía que decir, no sabía por donde empezar... "a ver, Edward es que resulta que yo he estado completamente enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo…", NO!, como iba yo a decirle algo así, la estancia quedó en un profundo silencio, sólo escuchaba los latidos de mi alocado corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho, miré las manos de Edward y por el constante movimiento de sus dedos noté que él también estaba nervioso. Un sutil golpeteo en la puerta me exaltó, ésta se abrió y Alice asomó su cabeza ligeramente.

_Todo arreglado? –_ expresó con una sonrisa, yo la miré con ojos como platos, Edward no apartó su vista de la mesa… -_ qué?!, no han hablado?, no me digan que van a necesitar de mi ayuda… - _dijo entrando en él comedor y colocándose a mi lado.

_Alice, lárgate –_ expresó Edward entre dientes. Lo miré con el seño fruncido, no parecía molesto… sólo, nervioso.

_Si no hablan voy a tener que hacerlo por ustedes –_ indicó la chica con seguridad.

_No necesitamos de tu ayuda –_ aclaró él en tono seco. Estuve a punto de apoyarlo, esto era lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que ella también estuviera presente, la voz no me salió.

_Yo creo que sí –_ aseguró ella mirándome y jalando una silla para sentarse entre nosotros.

_Alice… por favor… - _suplicó Edward mirándola con una leve mueca en su rostro.

_No!, si los dejo solos acá se les va a acabar el siglo y no van a aclarar nada –_ expresó ella en son de broma.

_Alice de verdad, déjanos, podemos solos –_ le dije intentando persuadirla.

_No lo creo –_ dijo negando con la cabeza _– esto va a ser más fácil de lo que piensan… -_

_Alice –_ pronunció Edward en un gruñido.

_No hables en ese tono, vas a asustar a Bella –_ musitó la chica rodeando mis hombros con su brazo

_No creo que logre asustarme más de lo que ya logró en el estacionamiento –_ susurré entre risitas, él me miró haciendo una mueca y luego sonrió

_No fuiste tú quién dijo que ese tema se olvidaría? –_ expresó arqueando una ceja.

_Ups, cierto –_ dije con una leve sonrisa…

_A ver a ver… al grano por favor… -_ interrupió la Cullen dando ligeros golpes a la mesa, Edward maldijo por lo bajo _– quién quiere comenzar?_ – preguntó dando una palmada, ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

_OK!, empiezo yo! –_ exclamó la chica – _Edward, tu quieres a Bella? –_ soltó de golpe haciendo que ambos la miráramos con ojos como platos – _qué? No me vean así, es una simple pregunta, no eres capaz de contestar una simple pregunta Edward Anthony Cullen? –_ preguntó ella con tono sarcástico.

_Si –_ contestó él.

_Si qué Edward?, si la quieres? –_ inquirió la chica.

_No! –_ exclamó él, sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, un dolor puntiagudo.

_No la quieres?! –_ exclamó ella alterada

_No Alice!, que si puedo… ARGH!, ya no tiene caso –_ bufó Edward exasperado _– sal de aquí Alice, te lo suplico_ – rogó, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_Mira Bella, si no aclaramos esto de una vez no nos quitaremos a ésta enana de encima –_ expresó él haciendo énfasis en la palabra "enana", Alice gruñó _– Bella… - _comenzó Edward tomando sorpresivamente mis manos – _Bella se que fui un completo estúpido y espero que algún día logres perdonarme, yo… yo… esto es difícil – _expresó sonriendo con nerviosismo, luego me miró con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos captando completamente mi atención _- yo te quiero Bella, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como te dije hace un momento, soy un estúpido, no fui capaz de decírtelo o siquiera de acercarme a hablarte, tuve miedo, temí que me rechazaras y eso me aterró, Alice intentó varias veces convencerme de hacerlo pero la cobardía me ganó –_ terminó mientras acariciaba suavemente mis manos con sus dedos. Sus palabras me sorprendieron por completo, jamás me esperé tal declaración departe suya, tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, ahora sí me sentía tonta, si él podía decirlo… por qué yo no?, Inhalé profundamente y solté el aire lentamente por la boca…

_Yo… yo también te quiero Edward –_ murmuré mirando nuestras manos, él levantó mi mentón con uno de sus dedos _– yo también fui cobarde Edward, yo también temí ser rechazada por ti, varias veces hice el intento de acercarme pero siempre sucedía algo que me lo impedía –_ agregué con una leve mueca… su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos como los míos…

_Sí Bella, parece que el mundo no quisiera unirnos – _musitó él con un tono molesto – _recuerdo bien aquel lunes en la escuela, vi como te acercabas en nuestra dirección, con pasos nerviosos y pausados, tu vista en el suelo, me llené de ilusión al pensar que talvez, sólo talvez, tu estuvieras interesada en mí, me levanté de golpe para dirigirme en tú dirección y en ése preciso momento llegó Tanya a pedirme que les ayudara con unos preparativos que faltaban para el baile, me hizo prácticamente remolcado hasta el gimnasio, nunca supe si verdaderamente ibas a verme a mí… -_ murmuró con notable molestia.

_Sinceramente… sí –_ contesté con nerviosismo _– ese día mi amiga Angela me convenció de acercarme, pero cuando me di cuenta, tú ya no estabas… ella te había sacado –_ concluí con amargura, me dolía saber que Tanya se había interpuesto entre nosotros.

_Comprendo tu molestia Bella, y te aseguro que entre ella y yo nunca ha habido ni habrá nada aparte de una simple y llana amistad –_ explicó él acariciando mi mejilla con su mano – _amistad que sólo existe por qué ella es amiga de Emmet y Rosalie –_ terminó con una mueca divertida.

_Sí! –_ exclamó Alice levantándose, había olvidado que ella se encontraba acá aún _– a mí tampoco me agrada –_ musitó la chica con repudio, todos nos reímos _– Ahora!, el toque final –_ murmuró acercándose a la mesa – _Beso!, Beso!, Beso! –_ canturreó aplaudiendo y dando saltitos. La miré con horror, luego miré a Edward, él sonreía.

_No puedo besar a Bella Alice… -_ expresó en tono serio _– no aún… -_

_Por qué?! – _exclamó la chica _– tu la quieres, ella te quiere, cual es el impedimento ahora hermanito? –_ inquirió colocando sus manos en la cintura.

_Que yo no beso a una chica si no es mi novia Alice –_ dijo con tono de obviedad – _y Bella no es mi novia… aún –_ explicó penetrando mis ojos con su mirada.

_Edward… tú nunca has tenido novia – _expresó la chica aguantando las ganas de reír, él la fulminó con la mirada y ella salió corriendo del salón. Me quedé mirando la puerta con mi corazón a mil por hora, éste era el momento que siempre esperé, que quise desde él momento en que lo ví entrar en el comedor de la escuela por primera vez…

_Bella… -_ murmuró Edward tomando mi mentón para que lo mirara, luego unió nuestras manos – _me darías la dicha, el honor y el placer de ser mi novia? – _preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mi vista se empañó por completo, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, la emoción que me embargó era inexplicable, Edward me miró con el seño fruncido, sonreí.

_Yo… yo… claro que quiero ser tu novia –_ dije sonriendo como idiota – _siempre lo quise Edward, no tienes idea de lo que esperé por éste momento –_ solté sintiendo la confianza para contarle todo a partir de ahora, ya no había miedo, todos mis temores se habían esfumado. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se levantó ligeramente de su silla, acortó lentamente la distancia hasta estas a escasos centímetros de mis labios, suspiramos casi al unísono haciendo que riéramos, acortó más la distancia haciendo que nuestros labios apenas se rozaran, beso tiernamente mi labio superior, luego hizo lo mismo con el inferior, sentía mi corazón casi salir por mi boca, tragué en secó intentando que volviera a su lugar, nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso que me dejó viendo estrellas, era feliz, después de tanto que había pasado finalmente era feliz. Separó sólo un poco nuestros rostros.

_Acabas de llevarme a la luna y traerme de vuelta en un segundo –_ murmuró mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa, en ese momento encontré en su mirada algo que ya antes había visto y que anhelé en el momento en que lo ví, aquel brillo especial en los ojos de Jacob al hablar de su novia, ese mismo destello de ilusión, de amor, se veía ahora reflejado en la mirada de Edward, sonreí como una estúpida, sí, como una completa estúpida por qué en ese momento descubrí el amor que ese perfecto hombre sentía hacia mi, ese amor que sinceramente no merecía… nuestros labios se volvieron a unir nuevamente en un beso algo más intenso, esta vez nuestras lenguas danzaban acompasadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y las mías jugaban con su alborotado cabello. Escuché un sonido que no logré identificar, estaba demasiado concentrada para atender lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, éramos sólo él y yo, juntos, finalmente…

_Ay!, que emoción! –_ chilló Alice haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito separándome de Edward de golpe, la fulminé con la mirada mientras Edward reía.

_Acaso no sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar Alice –_ expresó Edward levantándose de la silla, extendió su mano frente a mí y la tomé levantándome.

_Sí, lo sé –_ canturreó ella mientras daba saltitos – _yo toqué la puerta, nadie respondió, así que pensé que talvez se encontraba Bella en problemas –_ explicó fingiendo preocupación.

_No seas mentirosa preciosa –_ expresó Jasper asomándose por la puerta _– tu lo que querías era verlos besándose –_ dijo él entrando y abrazándola por detrás _– Hola chicos –_ saludó con una sonrisa.

_Deberías controlar mejor a tu novia Jass –_ musitó Edward en tono serio – _es algo entrometida._

_Lo intento Ed, créeme que lo intento, pero en ocasiones resulta casi imposible –_ contestó el rubio riendo, la Cullen le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, Jasper hizo una falsa mueca de dolor.

_Yo no soy entrometida Edward, si no fuera por mí jamás habrías logrado acercarte a ella –_ se defendió la chica señalándome con su dedo.

_Tienes razón hermana –_ dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura y besando mi cabello _– y te lo agradezco mucho –_ terminó sonriendo.

_Ya llegó la pizza! –_ exclamó Emmet desde la sala.

_Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar, supongo que tendrán hambre –_ expresó Jasper halando a Alice hacia la puerta.

_Si Bella, vamos que los besos de tu novio no son suficiente alimento para tu organismo – _canturreó Alice saliendo del salón, la sangre se escabulló hasta mi rostro acumulándose sutilmente en mis mejillas, mi novio, me encantaba como sonaba, mi novio, Edward Cullen, mi novio.

_Luces hermosa cuando te sonrojas –_ murmuró Edward a mi oído mientras salíamos del salón… _- te quiero –_ susurró besando mi mejilla…

*****

Estábamos en el instituto haciendo cola para que nos entregaran nuestros títulos, nuestra relación iba de lo mejor, los padres de Edward me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, Esme, su madre, estaba muy contenta con nuestro noviazgo, decía que finalmente había logrado ver a Edward feliz. Su padre, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, era algo más reservado, sin embargo se comportaba muy amable y gentil conmigo. La presentación con Charlie fue todo un reto, los tres en el pequeño salón de mi casa, la mirada seria de mi padre, los nervios de Edward, todo fue súper chistoso, afortunadamente nadie necesitó de ir al hospital. Los amigos de Edward se comportaban de maravillas conmigo, todos, incluso Tanya que días después de enterarse de lo nuestro llegó a mi casa para decirme que estaba contenta de que Edward encontrara una chica con quién ser feliz, noté el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar, la comprendía perfectamente, le ofrecí mi amistad temerosa de que me rechazara, pero para mi sorpresa la aceptó gustosa, conversábamos por teléfono de vez en cuando, aunque ella evitaba a Edward… Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, pasaba en mi casa siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Charlie le tomó aprecio rápidamente. Con respecto a mis viejos amigos, luego de que se enterarán de mi relación con Edward y mi amistad con "los populares" se alejaron de mí, Jessica comenzó a hacerme mala cara y los chicos a mirar con repudio a Edward, la única que siguió en contacto conmigo fue Angela, que me llamaba por teléfono e iba a mi casa una que otra vez, incluso entabló una pequeña amistad con Alice después de un día que la encontrara en mi casa…

_Isabella Marie Swan –_ llamó en maestro de ceremonias, subí los escalones nerviosamente para recibir mi tan esperado título. Cuando estuve arriba escuché gritos eufóricos, rebusqué con la vista, Emmet y Jake gritaban y saltaban como locos mientras Rosalie trataba de contenerlos, reí por lo bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras… la graduación pasó rápido, todos recibimos nuestros títulos, luego las felicitaciones, todos me abrazaban, Charlie tenía la mirada perdida, evitaba mirarme a los ojos, los suyos estaban cristalinos.

_Felicidades hija –_ murmuró abrazándome.

_Gracias papá –_ susurré abrazándolo fuertemente, me soltó para dar paso a alguien tras de mí.

_Felicidades Bella! –_ exclamó Esme abrazándome con lágrimas en los ojos, pasé de brazo en brazo hasta que alguien me tomara de espaldas por la cintura.

_Felicidades amor –_ murmuró una aterciopelada voz a mi oído, me volteé rápidamente para abrazarlo.

_A ti también –_ expresé antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso rápido _– te quiero _– dije entre sus labios…

_Y yo a ti –_ musitó él separándose un poco.

_Fiesta!, Fiesta! – _exclamó Emmet mientras Rosalie le tapaba la boca.

_Toda la escuela tiene que enterarse de que lo vas a hacer? –_ preguntó la rubia con el seño fruncido algo molesta.

_Deja a mi hermano Rose –_ expresó Alice abrazando a Jasper _– no vez que está contento -_

_Sí, que tiene de malo divertirse –_ expresó Jake – _además, recuerden que en casa nos espera una enorme botella de tequila para celebrar –_ susurró lo más bajo que le fue posible.

_Te escuché Jacob Black –_ exclamó Esme fingiendo molestia.

_Lo siento señora Cullen, es que necesito desahogarme, mi Nessie no vino –_ explicó haciendo un puchero.

_Tranquilo hermano, en casa te espera una botella sólo para ti –_ dijo Emmet dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda, Jake mostró su dentadura en una enorme sonrisa y todos reímos.

_Vamos a tomar hasta que nos duela el alma! –_ exclamaron Emmet y Jake al unísono chocando sus palmas en el aire. Rosalie bufó y Esme negó con la cabeza mientras los demás reíamos.

Miré alrededor buscando a Charlie, noté que atrás de Jacob se acercaban un chico y una chica de manera sospechosa, él era de un tono de piel similar a el de Jake, cabello corto en el mismo tono negro azabache, la chica era simplemente hermosa, piel nívea, cabello castaño en hondas que caían hasta sus hombros, ojos color chocolate y un rubor natural en sus mejillas. Estaban a escasos metros y noté como la chica colocaba un dedo en su boca indicando silencio, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y a reír, la chica se acercó lentamente hasta estar detrás de Jake y le tapó la vista con las manos.

_Esa es su novia –_ susurró Edward a mi oído al notar mi confusión.

_Quién es? –_ preguntó Jake confundido. La chica guardó silencio.

_Adivina adivinador! – _exclamó Alice tomando las manos del moreno _– quién viajó y viajó para ver al recién graduado –_ canturreó, la otra chica rió bajito.

_No te creo –_ murmuró Jake con una sonrisa.

_Quien es? –_ preguntó Alice.

_Soy yo! –_ exclamó el chico moreno en el mismo instante en que la chica soltó a Jake y en un movimiento rápido se escondió tras Emmet, el chico se colocó frente a Jake.

_Seth!, hermano que haces aquí –_ exclamó Jake abrazándolo algo confundido buscando alrededor.

_Que más amigo, no podía perderme tu graduación –_ dijo el chico mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros _– pero no sólo eso hago aquí –_ Jake lo miró con el seño fruncido – _tengo una entrega especial traída directamente desde el Este del globo –_ musitó volteando a Jake mientras la chica salía de detrás del Cullen. Jacob se quedó mudo por un instante mientras ella sonreía.

_Nessie! –_ exclamó rodeándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, dio dos vueltas con ella en brazos y luego la bajó para besarla apasionadamente. Alice se aclaró la garganta.

_Lo siento –_ murmuró la chica separándose de él, luego comenzó a saludar a todos sin soltar la mano de Jake.

_Nessie, ella es Bella, la novia de Edward, Bells ella es el amor de mi vida… Renesmee –_ presentó Jake con orgullo cuando la chica llegó frente a mí.

_Es un placer –_ expresé tendiendo mi mano.

_El gusto es mío –_ dijo ella tomándola con una sonrisa.

_Hola!, yo soy Seth –_ se autopresentó el chico moreno empujando ligeramente a Jake _– disculpa, es que si no me presento yo éste no me presenta –_ musitó señalando con él dedo a Jake, quién rodeó los ojos.

Entre bromas y anécdotas festejamos en casa de los Cullen nuestra graduación, Esme preparó una deliciosa cena, acondicionaron la sala para recibir a todos los invitados, estaban los señores Hale, el señor Black y sus hijas y mi padre, que no estaba muy convencido de asistir pero Alice logró persuadirlo. Reímos viendo a Alice bailar de nuevo SandStrom cuando Emmet decidió reproducirla en el equipo de sonido, escuchando las anécdotas de Renesmee durante su estadía en Europa y burlarnos de Jake y Emmet cuando estaban algo "mareados" a causa del exceso de alcohol…

_Te quiero – _murmuró Edward a mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, estábamos frente al gran ventanal de la sala, bajó lentamente su cabeza y besó mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron, lo sentí sonreír en mi piel mientras me abrazaba más fuerte – _Gracias _– murmuró apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, me volteé algo confundida.

_Por qué? – _pregunté con el seño fruncido.

_Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Bella, sin ti me sentía completamente vacío, tu eres lo que me faltaba para que mi vida estuviera completa –_ explicó acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos, la otra seguía rodeando mi cintura _– gracias a ti conocí el significado de amar… -_

_En ese caso tendría que agradecer yo también –_ expresé arqueando una ceja y rodeando si cuello con mis brazos – _por qué yo también me siento la mujer más feliz de la tierra –_ susurré acercándome lentamente a sus labios, abrió su boca para besarme y le alejé un poco, hizo un puchero, me volví a acercar y pasé mi lengua suavemente sobre su labio inferior, lo sentí jadear en mi boca, sonreí y uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

_Te amo Bella_ – murmuró entre mis labios, sentí mil mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, era la primera vez que me lo decía.

_Y yo a ti –_ dije uniéndome a él nuevamente en un beso que deseé nunca acabara…

_**Fin **_


End file.
